Pas besoin de mots
by Dark Roz
Summary: Brittany semble persuadée que Blaine et Sam sont plus que des amis. Idée qui amuse beaucoup Sam, d'ailleurs... Mais entre les tentatives désespérées de Brit pour les rapprocher et cette saleté de blond qui ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être sexy, Blaine est sérieusement en train de devenir cinglé ! Réponse au Prompt "Originaux" du Mag' d'Alounet. OS. Blam et amitié Evanderspierce.


**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

Ce soir est un grand soir... celui de la sortie du **Numéro 2** de notre bien-aimé **MAG'**. Et pour l'occasion, j'ai décidé de répondre (au dernier moment, bien sûr) au prompt que j'avais moi-même lancé dans le premier numéro...

**Prompt : **"Originaux" - _"Votre mission est d'écrire,_ _dans le fandom et le genre de votre choix,_ _sur un couple atypique,_ _totalement inédit ou juste peu connu._ _L'intrigue est libre,_ _au détail près qu'une troisième personne doit intervenir,_ _et aider amicalement un des membres du couple"_

**Disclaimer** : Si Glee était à moi, McKinley serait rebaptisé _GayLand_ et la plupart des scènes seraient interdites aux moins de dix-huit ans. Mais Glee appartient au "Troll en Chef", à savoir Ryan Murphy, ainsi qu'à ses collaborateurs Ian Brennan et Brad Falchuk. Et moi, je ne possède que cette histoire...

**Pairing : **_Evanderson_ (a.k.a. Sam/Blaine)

**Friendship : **_Evanderspierce_ (amitié Sam/Blaine/Brittany)

**Rating : **M ! Avec un bon vieux _Lemon_, vous serez prévenus ! *bassines à bave à libre disposition : servez-vous !*

**Dédicace : **À mon Alounet que j'aime, évidemment ! :') Lui et moi, on s'est lancé le double défi de répondre au _même_ prompt avec le _même_ pairing et de poster nos fics aux _même_ moment. Ai-je précisé que nous sommes exactement les _mêmes_, lui et moi ? xD Quoi qu'il en soit, ça a été un vrai plaisir de participer à ce défi en parallèle avec lui, et au moment où j'écris ceci, je brûle de découvrir quelle merveille il nous a encore créée... *trépigne d'impatience dans toute son hystérie*

**Allez, trêve de blabla ennuyeux et bonne lecture à tous ! ;)**

* * *

**.**

**Pas besoin de mots**

**.**

Aujourd'hui, Blaine serait seul au déjeuner. Il aurait très bien pu rester à la table commune des New Directions, mais les regards en coin et les messes basses semblaient ne jamais vouloir cesser. Ça le suivait partout, jusque dans le Glee Club auquel il pensait pourtant appartenir. Alors oui, ils étaient une grande famille, mais quand ils avaient appris sa trahison envers Kurt, _leur_ Kurt, toute solidarité s'était envolée. Ils étaient les amis de Kurt avant d'être les siens, après tout…

À sa grande surprise, un plateau fut posé sur sa table avant que quelqu'un ne s'asseye juste à côté lui.

« Hey mec, ça va ? », salua joyeusement Sam comme si de rien était.

« Les autres ne t'ont pas dit ? », demanda abruptement Blaine, le regard fixé sur une assiette qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de manger.

« J'ai appris à me méfier des rumeurs, surtout quand elles concernent la vie privée de mes amis… », répondit le blond sans se départir de son sourire rassurant.

« Ce n'est pas une rumeur », soupira le brun sans oser le regarder.

« J'suis là, si t'as besoin d'en parler », proposa Sam avant d'attaquer sa salade.

Blaine manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, et fixa son voisin de table de ses yeux ronds.

« Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose ? », s'étonna Sam.

« Justement non. Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? C'est pas une rumeur. J'ai trompé Kurt ! », s'écria Blaine, s'attirant quelques regards mauvais depuis la table des ND. « Je l'ai trahi de la manière la plus dégueulasse qui soit, et j'ai ruiné un an et demi de bonheur avec l'homme que j'aime. »

« J'avais compris la première fois, tu sais… », souffla le blond.

« Et ça ne te donne pas envie de me laisser pour rejoindre les autres et m'insulter comme je le mérite ? », interrogea le jeune homme avec une réelle curiosité.

« Pour ça pas besoin d'eux, tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul », remarqua Sam. « Et me regarde pas comme si j'étais fou, je trouve juste hypocrite de te blâmer toi alors qu'ils ont presque tous été infidèles au moins une fois dans leur vie. »

« Toi jamais. »

« Et alors ? Toi et moi on est potes, pas vrai ? »

« Bien sûr… »

« Alors je reste là. »

Il continua de manger en silence et l'autre jeune homme finit par l'imiter, bizarrement revigoré par la présence chaleureuse du blond à ses côtés. Ce jour-là, Sam passa pour Blaine de simple pote à véritable ami. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'auraient pu prévoir le tournant inattendu qu'allait prendre leur relation…

* * *

Au beau milieu du couloir, Blaine admirait la nouvelle photo qu'il venait d'afficher dans son casier. Prise par Sam, elle le représentait lui et Brittany lors de leur dernière sortie shopping. La blonde avait insisté pour qu'ils échangent leurs vêtements lors de l'essayage, et si elle-même était très mignonne en pantalon court et nœud papillon, Blaine s'était trouvé parfaitement ridicule dans la mini-jupe et le top décolleté qu'avait choisi son amie. La seule vision de cette photo lui donnait l'impression d'encore entendre le rire franc de Sam quand il l'avait vu sortir de la cabine…

« Blaine Warbler ! Comment t'as pu me cacher ça ?! », hurla une tornade blonde, attaquant le jeune homme qui n'avait rien demandé.

« Bonjour Brittany, comment vas-tu ? », répondit le brun avec un sourire amusé.

Depuis quelques semaines, elle seule pouvait encore lui tirer ce genre de sourires. Elle et Sam… Mais pour l'heure, elle ne semblait pas d'humeur à plaisanter, loin de là…

« Me regarde pas comme ça, Blaine Warbler, Sam m'a tout dit ! », lâcha-t-elle d'un air peu aimable.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Qu'il te considérait comme son meilleur ami. »

Blaine ne sut que dire, surpris et touché par ces mots.

« Et… pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ? », hésita le brun.

« Parce que je suis votre amie, moi aussi. Vous auriez pas dû me cacher que vous couchiez ensemble… »

« Quoi ?! », hurla Blaine avant de se souvenir qu'ils étaient en public. « Brit, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Ah j'ai compris, t'avais peur que je sois jalouse ! », s'exclama la jeune fille en prenant un air compréhensif. « Fallait pas tu sais, vous êtes meilleurs amis et c'est normal de faire ça entre meilleurs amis, non ? Regarde Santana et moi. Ou toi et Kurt… »

« C'est différent, on était en couple… », opposa Blaine, mal à l'aise.

« Cite moi un seul exemple de meilleurs amis qui n'ont pas couché ensemble, pour voir ! », rétorqua la blonde avec une expression de défi.

« Finn et Puck ? »

« Ils se faisaient des pipes dans les vestiaires, l'année dernière… »

Blaine, qui se serait bien passé de cette information, crut qu'il allait s'étouffer avec l'air qu'il était en train de respirer. Comme par hasard, l'ancien quaterback passa dans le couloir juste à ce moment-là. Il les salua rapidement avant de poursuivre son chemin en souriant.

« Plus jamais je pourrais le regarder en face ! », se lamenta Blaine.

« Alors, toujours pas d'exemples à donner ? », fanfaronna Brit.

« Rachel et Quinn ? »

Le regard que Brittany lui lança lui fit froid dans le dos.

« Oublie, je veux pas savoir ! »

« Comme tu veux, mais elles aussi elles l'ont fait. _Tout le monde_ l'a fait ! »

« Même Tina et Mercedes ? », laissa échapper le brun, traumatisé d'avance par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à découvrir.

Mais pour une fois, Brit fronça les sourcils avant d'afficher un air contrarié.

« Ça compte pas, Blaine Warbler, elles c'est des figurantes ! Et change pas de sujet : tu couches avec Sam, oui ou non ? »

« Mais bien sûr que non ! »

« Pourquoi ? », s'étonna la jeune fille. « Tu devrais, franchement… »

« On est juste amis et… et il est hétéro ! »

« Je l'ai déjà embrassé une fois, et je peux te garantir qu'il a pas du tout un goût d'hétéro. »

Ne lui donnant pas le temps de comprendre ce propos des plus étranges, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et commença à s'éloigner – non sans un « Réfléchis bien, Blaine Warbler ! »

Le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce à quoi il devait réfléchir, et c'est hautement perturbé qu'il se rendit à son prochain cours. Sport. Avec Sam. Génial…

* * *

« Elle t'en a parlé, à toi aussi ? », demanda Blaine à Sam alors qu'il se rhabillait dans les vestiaires.

« Qui m'a m'a parlé de quoi ? », s'enquit le blond en cherchant ses vêtements dans son sac, pour l'instant seulement vêtu d'une serviette humide autour de la taille, témoignant de sa douche récente.

« Brittany. À propos de cette histoire de meilleurs amis qui doivent coucher ensemble… »

Il y eut un silence gêné pendant lequel Blaine n'osa pas regarder Sam dans les yeux, ce qui n'était pas franchement une bonne idée vu que du coup, ses yeux se trouvaient au niveau de son torse magnifiquement sculpté… Pas qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué que Sam était beau. Mais jusque-là, il ne se souciait pas de savoir à quel point ses _amis_ étaient agréables à regarder.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, il ne voyait que ça. Il n'entendait même plus ce qu'il disait. Ce qu'il disait ! Et merde, Sam avait dit quelque chose…

« Oh pardon, qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? »

« Je disais que cette fille est incroyable », répéta Sam en enfilant son tee-shirt.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il enfile ce tee-shirt ? C'est pas possible, le monde entier lui en voulait, aujourd'hui, ou quoi ?

« Tu devrais te grouiller, mec », suggéra le blond. « Manquerait plus qu'on arrive encore plus en retard que monsieur Shuester… »

« Ouais, ça serait grave là », approuva Blaine en suivant son conseil.

Mais malgré cette parenthèse refermée, le brun se surprit dans la journée à poser son regard sur son ami. Ou plutôt, sur le _corps_ de son ami. Et pas qu'une fois ! Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui, c'est certain !

Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Brit de lui mettre ces idées dans la tête, aussi ?

* * *

« Le jean que Sam porte aujourd'hui moule très bien ses fesses, je trouve », déclara Brittany en guise de salutations, prenant place à côté de Blaine dans la salle de mathématiques.

Ça durait depuis une semaine. À chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait seule avec lui, la blonde lâchait un flot considérable de commentaires appréciateurs concernant l'apparence du sportif. Et si ce jeu semblait beaucoup l'amuser, c'était une véritable torture pour les nerfs de l'ancien Warbler.

C'est simple, il n'était pratiquement plus capable de tenir une conversation avec lui sans que son regard dérive, au mieux sur ses lèvres charnues si attirantes, au pire, ne détaille avec insistance chaque centimètre carré de son corps d'apollon.

Chaque regard du blond provoquait en lui des frissons bien trop intenses pour ne pas être alarmants.

Et ne parlons même pas de ce rêve entêtant qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière. Ou la nuit d'avant. Ou celle d'encore avant…

Et oui, Sam venait le harceler jusque dans son sommeil. Maudit soit-il pour être aussi sexy ! Et maudite soit Brittany pour sourire de manière aussi énervante à chaque fois qu'elle le surprenait en train de mater outrageusement Sam !

C'est _elle_ qui avait mentionné des fesses bien moulées dans un jean, c'était donc uniquement _sa_ faute si Blaine s'était empressé de vérifier ses dires. Juste par… curiosité, dirons-nous.

Et il se fichait pas mal d'être d'une mauvaise foi effarante, il n'était pas prêt pour une nouvelle relation et Sam ne serait de toute façon pas intéressé. Alors pourquoi insistait-elle à ce point pour les jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre ?

Il voulut lui poser la question, mais la fin du cours arriva bien trop rapidement – c'est fou ce que le temps passe vite, quand on est occupé à dévorer un blond du regard !

« Hey, Blaine ! », l'attrapa Sam dès qu'il eut mis un pied dehors. « J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites, en ce moment... »

« Qui, moi ? Non pas du tout… », bredouilla le brun en regardant tout sauf Sam.

Pas ces yeux, pas ces lèvres, pitié !

« Ah, tant mieux alors », s'exclama l'autre d'une voix vraiment enjouée. « Parce que j'voulais t'proposer de passer à la maison ce soir. Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas fait de soirée jeux vidéo, et j'en ai marre de battre Finn à ses propres jeux… Alors, ça te dit ? Blaine ? »

Ledit Blaine resta un moment bloqué sur la façon dont son prénom sonnait si merveilleusement bien dans la bouche de Sam, avant de réaliser dans un éclair de génie :

« Mais t'habites toujours chez les Hummel ?! »

« Bah ouais, je t'aurais pas dit de venir si je dormais dans la rue… », plaisanta Sam.

« Non mais j'veux dire… Je peux plus aller chez toi. Monsieur Hummel sortirait la carabine, et il aurait raison… »

« Si je t'ai invité c'est qu'il est d'accord, gros malin », opposa le jeune homme en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux. « Allez, je t'attends après les cours ! »

Sur ce il se dirigea vers son prochain cours, laissant un Blaine intrigué – et décoiffé – seul au milieu du couloir. Une chose était sûre, il lui faudrait beaucoup de préparation mentale pour affronter son _adorable_ ex-beau-père…

* * *

À la grande surprise de Blaine, sa confrontation avec Burt ne se passa pas si mal. Le plus âgé lui accorda un long regard lourd de reproches à son arrivée, puis se contenta de grommeler quelque chose que Sam sembla comprendre avant de se plonger dans son téléphone.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? », demanda Blaine à Sam une fois qu'ils furent hors du salon.

« J'en suis pas sûr, mais je crois que c'est pas par hasard si il a accepté que tu viennes », hésita le blond.

Ils entendirent soudain une sonnerie de portable dans la pièce voisine, suivie d'un « Salut Kurt ! » des plus chaleureux de la part de Burt.

_« Papa, je suis hyper-over-booké alors dis-moi vite pourquoi tu voulais me parler justement ce soir ? »_, soupira une voix fluette à l'autre bout du fil.

Le cœur de Blaine rata un battement, et il était tout à coup si captivé par la discussion qu'il ne remarqua pas la main de Sam se glisser dans la sienne, en signe d'encouragement.

« Et bien quoi, j'ai pas le droit de prendre des nouvelles de mon fils ? », répondit Burt avec une mauvaise foi des moins subtiles.

_« On en a discuté pendant des heures hier »,_ opposa Kurt. _« Et je t'ai dit que j'étais d'accord pour te le présenter à condition que tu ranges ta carabine dans un coin très très reculé du garage. Pourquoi ? Tu as changé d'avis ? »_

« Non, je tiendrai parole. Je t'ai promis de rien lui faire à _ton_ Groggy… »

_« Il s'appelle Brody ! Au fait, Papa ?»_

« Moui… ? »

_« Tu mens toujours aussi mal, même au téléphone ! »_

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… »

_« Tu viens trésor ? »,_ intervint tendrement une autre voix à l'autre bout du fil. _« Même Rachel est déjà prête… »_

_« J'arrive ! Je te rappelle Papa, cette soirée est trop importante pour qu'on arrive en retard… »_

« À bientôt, fiston. Passe le bonjour à Rachel et Groggy. »

Kurt eut un soupir amusé avant de répondre :

_« Ils te passent le bonjour aussi. Au revoir Papa… »_

La communication venait tout juste d'être coupée que Burt se trouvait déjà dans le couloir, vérifiant sans la moindre discrétion si Blaine et Sam étaient toujours là. L'air tétanisé et les yeux brillants de l'ancien Warbler lui prouvèrent qu'il n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation.

« Allez, viens Blaine, on y va », décida Sam en le tirant jusqu'à l'étage.

Il se laissa faire, complètement abasourdi, et à peine furent-ils arrivés dans la chambre de Sam que le brun laissa couler les larmes qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de retenir. Le blond le prit immédiatement dans ses bras et les assit tous deux sur son lit, fulminant de rage contre Burt et ses plans à deux balles…

« J'en reviens pas qu'il t'ait fait ça… C'est dégueulasse ! J'croyais que Burt était un type bien, moi ! »

« Non, il… il a bien fait… », hoqueta Blaine contre la chemise de Sam, qu'il était en train d'inonder. « En fait il m'a rendu service... Je… je crois que j'espérais toujours inconsciemment qu'on reformerait un couple. Au moins, c'est clair maintenant ! »

« C'est pas une raison pour te balancer ça comme ça ! », tempêtait toujours Sam.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? On est plus ensemble depuis des semaines, ça devait bien finir par arriver et… et Kurt mérite d'être heureux… C'est juste… je m'y attendais tellement pas… et Brody... Brody, quoi ! »

Sam n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il s'agissait et se contenta de le serrer un peu plus fort dans ses bras, murmurant des paroles rassurantes jusqu'à ce que les épaules de Blaine cessent de s'agiter sous ses sanglots.

« Tu crois que je l'aime encore ? », hésita-t-il.

« Tu l'aimeras toujours, d'une certaine manière », répondit Sam sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. « Comme moi j'aimerai toujours Quinn. Un premier amour, ça s'oublie pas comme ça… »

« Mais toi et Quinn, vous… »

« On est amis, oui. Et on a réussi à rester proches parce qu'on tient trop à l'autre pour le perdre… »

« Je veux pas perdre Kurt non plus… »

« Alors il te pardonnera comme j'ai pardonné à Quinn. Et toi aussi tu retrouveras quelqu'un qui t'appellera trésor et t'emmènera à des soirées à New York… »

Blaine pouffa malgré lui. Étonnamment, le jeune homme se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux, profitant de l'incroyable sensation de réconfort et de protection qu'offraient les bras de Sam. C'en était presque inhumain, tellement sa seule présence arrivait à faire fuir ses larmes !

Pourtant, il se résigna à mettre fin à cette douce étreinte, murmurant un petit « merci » avant de se décoller de son torse. Pas que la sensation soit désagréable, au contraire ! Elle devenait même _trop agréable_, et au fur et à mesure qu'il se libérait de sa peine, il avait peu à peu pris conscience de ce corps chaud délicieusement pressé contre le sien.

« Dis, je peux te poser une question ? », demanda Blaine presque timidement.

« Vas-y… »

« Pourquoi t'es toujours si gentil avec moi ? Tu sais ce que ça fait quand la personne que tu aimes te trompe, je devrais te dégoûter… »

Pour toute réponse, Sam le fixa avec intensité et Blaine eut vraiment l'impression que le temps était suspendu. Leurs regards s'ancrèrent pour ne plus se lâcher, leurs respirations se firent saccadées, et la distance les séparant se rétrécissait lentement, mais sûrement…

Blaine cligna soudain des yeux, sentant une vibration dans sa poche. Sam se recula, et le brun maudit mentalement sa saleté de portable.

« Qui c'est ? », demanda le blond.

« Devine ! »

Il lui montra le texto de Brittany, qui disait _"Vous êtes en train de coucher ensemble ?"_

« Réponds-lui oui ! », s'exclama Sam, ce qui les fit tous deux partir dans un fou rire cachant mal la tension qui les habitait toujours.

Blaine décida d'ignorer le message et, les yeux toujours fixés sur son portable, remarqua :

« Au fait, t'as pas répondu à ma question… »

« J'ai dit que tu pouvais la poser, pas que j'y répondrais… »

Sans transition, il lui tendit une manette de jeu vidéo et poursuivit :

« Qu'est-ce qui te tente ce soir ? Courser des voitures ou éclater des zombies ? »

_"C'est pas le jeu vidéo qui me tente le plus, là, tout de suite…"_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Blaine.

« Les zombies ! », déclara-t-il simplement avec un faux air enjoué.

« J'le savais ! T'as qu'à visualiser ce _Groggy_ à la place, c'est ta seule chance de gagner contre moi… »

_"Pas la peine, avec ton corps si près du mien, je vais perdre de toute façon !"_

Et pourtant, Blaine gagna pratiquement toutes les parties qu'ils firent. Il soupçonnait sérieusement Sam de perdre volontairement juste pour lui faire plaisir. Bien sûr, l'idée que le beau blond puisse être aussi troublé que lui ne l'effleura pas un instant…

* * *

_"Vous êtes toujours en train de coucher ensemble ?"_

_"C'est lequel qui lèche les seins de l'autre ?"_

_"J'aurai droit à une vidéo ?"_

_"Une photo ?"_

_"Arrêtez de pas répondre, c'est pas gentil !"_

_"Lord Tubbington aussi pense que vous abusez…"_

_"Oublie pas de faire un test de grossesse Blaine Warbler !"_

_"C'est vrai que__ tu pourrais te retrouver avec un bébé mérou dans ton ventre ?"_

_"Vous faîtes peut-être déjà dodo…"_

_"Mais vous êtes trop fragiles !" _

_"Sanny elle tient trois fois plus longtemps que vous…"_

* * *

_"Bonsoir le Hobbit, je ne te salue pas, toi et la Bouche de Mérou sans doute collée à tes parties. Je vous prierais d'arrêter de harceler MA Brit et de garder vos coucheries répugnantes pour n'importe quel autre moment que CE week end de retrouvailles, pendant lequel j'ai tout sauf envie d'entendre parler de vous. Je ne vous embrasse pas. Snixx."_

* * *

« Sam ? », appela Blaine alors que les deux garçons attendaient Brittany devant le lycée.

« Moui… ? », répondit son ami en lisant rapidement la "conversation" par dessus son épaule.

« J'en connais une qui a passé son week-end à Louisville… »

Quelques secondes plus tard, une blonde rayonnante leur sautait dessus en hurlant qu'elle voulait tous les détails. Et Blaine envisagea sérieusement d'en inventer, juste pour qu'elle arrête de proférer ces obscénités sur lui et Sam le faisant dans toutes les pièces de la demeure Hummel. Pas que ce soit déplaisant à imaginer, au contraire… Et là était bien le problème !

Sam, lui, semblait on ne peut plus amusé par les questions aussi déplacées qu'incessantes de Brittany. Ah, saletés de blonds ! Ils auraient sa peau, un de ces jours…

* * *

Les jours passèrent et les tentatives de rapprochement de la blonde ne faiblissaient pas, au grand dam de Blaine. Et dire que Sam trouvait ça mignon et drôle ! C'en était presque offensant, oui ! L'ex Warbler se sentait sur le point de craquer. Comment ? Il n'en savait trop rien. Mais bientôt, c'était certain…

« Yé m'excouso, señor Martinezo, yé souis en retardo ! », s'écria une certaine jeune fille en entrant dans la salle de classe.

« Buenos dias, Brittany », répondit le professeur avec un sourire bienveillant. « Tu te doutes bien que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on parle espagnol, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ah bon ? »

David se contenta de sourire un peu plus avant de lui indiquer sa place, sur laquelle elle s'assit sans plus de cérémonie..

« Hola Blaino Warblér, yé oune piti cadeau pour toua… », chuchota-elle immédiatement à son voisin.

« Tu sais Brit, je parle anglais », soupira ledit "Blaino Warblér" en prenant le petit carnet qu'elle lui tendait.

Sur la couverture était inscrit en lettres rouges _"Faire craquer Bouche de Mérou : guide de ses faiblesses psychologiques et zones les plus érogènes, par son ex la plus compétente, à destination de Hobbit en mal de sensations_".

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! », s'exclama Blaine, aussi silencieusement que possible.

« De la part de Santana. En échange tu dois arrêter de m'envoyer des tonnes de messages le week-end… »

« Mais je ne t'en ai pas envoyé un seul ! Et je ne veux pas de ce… de ça ! »

« De quoi ? »

Sam, jusque-là endormi sur sa table – comme tout élève normalement constitué lors du premier cours de la matinée – venait d'émerger du sommeil. Et son premier réflexe avait été de s'emparer du carnet de tous les diables, évidemment !

« J'y suis pour rien, j'te jure ! », paniqua le brun.

Mais son ami se contenta de pouffer, avant de commencer à feuilleter avec attention le document. Blaine crut devenir fou lorsqu'il le vit même écrire, barrer, et surligner des choses.

Il comprit seulement lorsque, à la fin du cours, Sam lui tendit l'objet avec un grand sourire.

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Pas du tout, je voulais seulement apporter ma petite correction avant que tu le lises. Tu peux le prendre, il est tout à toi ! »

Blaine fixa successivement Sam, puis le carnet, puis la Brittany toute enjouée à côté de lui, et à nouveau Sam. C'était simple, ils étaient tous deux en train de royalement se foutre de sa gueule !

« Vous trouvez ça drôle ?! », lâcha-t-il, blessé, avant de tourner les talons, laissant Sam et Brit seuls au milieu du couloir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? », fit innocemment la cheerleader.

« Faut que t'arrêtes Brit, là ça va trop loin ! », soupira le blond avant de suivre le chemin de son ami.

Loin de prendre en compte son avis, la jeune fille se creusait déjà la tête en quête d'un nouveau plan d'attaque. Pffff… Santana avait raison : les mecs, c'est vraiment pas malin !

* * *

« Je savais que tu serais là », déclara Sam en entrant dans la salle de boxe.

Blaine l'avait évité toute la matinée et, ne le trouvant pas à la cafétéria pour le déjeuner, le blond en avait conclu qu'il était soit sur le toit en train de hurler sa haine à toute la ville, soit ici à cogner dans ce bon vieux sac. Le boxeur fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, redoublant d'acharnement dans la tâche qu'était faire souffrir ce punching-ball innocent.

La rage qui l'habitait le rendait encore plus sexy que d'habitude, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Il ruisselait de sueur, et ses boucles enfin libérées de leur barrière de gel lui donnaient un aspect sauvage. Sam déglutit avec difficulté devant cet appel au sexe.

« Tu as oublié le cadeau de Brittany », dit le nouveau venu aussi calmement que sa voix le lui permettait, posant l'objet sur un des bancs. « Elle et Santana se sont donné du mal, tu sais… »

« À quoi tu joues, à la fin ?! », hurla Blaine en abandonnant son sac/souffre-douleur. « Tu te rends pas compte à quelle point ton attitude peut être blessante pour moi ? »

Son regard était brûlant, comme empli d'une folie bouillonnante. Ou plutôt d'un _désir_ bouillonnant…

« Je ne joue pas », fit-il finalement, d'un ton très sérieux. « Et si je t'ai blessé, j'en suis désolé mais ce n'était certainement pas voulu… »

« Oh, _je t'en prie…_ En face tu joues les amis compréhensifs, mais rien que l'idée totalement _impossible _que tu puisses être attiré par moi te fait _hurler de rire_ ! Y a qu'à voir comme tu te marres dès que Brittany fait un geste pour nous rapprocher, on dirait vraiment que tu prends ton pied à la voir galérer pour nous faire coucher ensemble ! »

« Déjà, je ne _joue_ pas les amis avec toi », corrigea Sam en s'approchant lentement du jeune homme. « Je te considère vraiment comme un ami, Blaine, mon _meilleur ami_ ici, et j'étais sincère toutes les fois où j'ai agi en tant que tel… »

« Pfff… génial ! », soupira amèrement le bouclé. « Donc en fait c'est toi le mec hyper généreux qui accepte d'être ami avec la pédale du lycée, et je suis juste le con ingrat et capricieux qui _ose_ te répondre sous prétexte que ça lui suffit pas… Ouais, c'est tout moi… »

Blaine était conscient qu'il avait dépassé les bornes, mais il était tellement hors de lui qu'il n'en avait franchement rien à foutre.

« Arrête, tu sais très bien que j'pense pas ça de toi… », tenta Sam d'une voix calme en posant une main sur son épaule, geste que le brun esquiva. « Et je m'excuse pour avoir pris à la rigolade l'attitude de Brittany, je ne voulais pas que tu croies que je me moquais de toi, encore moins te blesser. Mais en même temps, comment t'aurais voulu que je réagisse ? »

« Je sais pas, en lui disant clairement qu'elle a aucune chance de nous caser ensemble, par exemple ! », lâcha Blaine, exaspéré. « C'est toujours plus honnête que de l'encourager dans ses délires ! »

« Peut-être que ça me faisait _plaisir_ de l'encourager ! », fit le blond d'un ton mauvais.

« Mais t'es un grand malade, en fait ! »

Ils n'étaient maintenant séparés que par quelques centimètres, tous deux suintant de colère et d'envie.

« Et toi t'es un bel hypocrite ! », s'emporta à son tour Sam. « De nous deux, c'est moi qui suis censé être le sportif pas très malin. Alors tu peux me dire pourquoi depuis le début, _tu_ es celui qui prétend être complètement à côté de la plaque ?! Je fais tous les efforts du monde pour être le meilleur ami idéal, je suis là quand t'arrives pas à oublier Kurt, quand t'as besoin de rire, de pleurer, d'éclater des zombies, je t'envoie des _milliers _de signaux chaque jour, mais quand j'_ose_ me réjouir parce que quelqu'un se montre enfin un peu perspicace, c'est moi l'enfoiré qui joue avec les sentiments de l'autre ?! Excuse-moi mais t'as un gros souci de compréhension, là ! »

« Vas-y, fais-moi rire un peu : qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû comprendre ? »

« Ça ! »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il se jeta sur ses lèvres et se mit à l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le cœur de Blaine rata un battement, et il resta un instant immobile, ahuri. Puis il se laissa enfin aller et répondit avec ferveur au baiser, caressant le torse brûlant de Sam. Du moins, essayant…

« Aïe ! », se plaignit le blond, qui venait ni plus ni moins de se prendre un coup de poing. « Pas la peine de m'frapper, un "non" aurait suffi… »

Pourtant, l'image que renvoyait Blaine – le regard trouble, les joues rougies et le souffle court – laissait à penser qu'il était tout sauf réticent. Une fichue image de la débauche, oui !

« Désolé, c'est… c'est juste les gants… », haleta le brun dont l'intention n'était évidemment pas de frapper Sam. « Par contre tu pourrais t'en prendre une autre, et une vraie, si tu reprends pas ce que tu faisais _maintenant _! »

Sam lui offrit son sourire le plus lubrique. Puis il saisit brusquement les poignets du jeune homme, le poussa jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur, et le plaqua contre ce même mur pour l'embrasser à nouveau – dévorer ses lèvres serait plus proche de la réalité. Il maintenait ses bras au-dessus de sa tête avec fermeté, s'efforçant de libérer de leur prison gantée ces mains qui brûlaient d'explorer son corps. Une fois que ses deux gants gisaient sur le sol, Blaine put enfin prendre les choses en main et inversa leurs positions, Sam se retrouvant coincé entre le mur et le corps brûlant du petit brun. Et ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire…

Le blond approfondit le baiser, pénétrant durement la bouche de Blaine de sa langue pour entamer avec la sienne une danse endiablée. Profitant de ses mains nouvellement libérées, le bouclé souleva le tee-shirt du plus grand et savoura sous ses doigts la douceur de cette peau qu'il avait si souvent rêvé toucher. Ses mains s'égarèrent dans le bas de son dos avant de descendre jusqu'aux fesses de Sam, délicieusement musclées et rebondies, qu'il caressa de manière appuyée pour presser encore plus leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Il sentait la virilité bien réveillée du blond frotter contre son ventre à travers son jean, et cette sensation ne parvint qu'à l'exciter davantage.

Blaine trouva finalement la volonté de mettre fin au baiser et s'empressa de débarrasser Sam de son tee-shirt pour avoir pleinement accès à son magnifique torse. Il traça une ligne de baisers de long de sa mâchoire, puis de sa gorge, avant de s'attaquer à ses tétons durcis, laissant ses mains descendre toujours plus bas.

Sam soupirait de bien-être, se sentant _fondre_ sous cette caresse buccale. Vaguement conscient des mains empressées qui débouclaient sa ceinture, il s'entendit soudain pousser un gémissement rauque et comprit que Blaine s'était fermement emparé de son sexe gonflé. Le plus petit s'agenouilla devant lui et une fois que le boxer de Sam eut rejoint son jean sur le sol, il lui lança un regard terriblement érotique qui promettait bien des délices. Dieu, comme pouvait-il l'exciter à ce point rien qu'avec ses _yeux _? Sam n'eut pas l'occasion d'approfondir la question car Blaine vint titiller son gland rougi de sa langue, avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche pour le sucer avidement. Il accompagna son geste d'un divin mouvement de va et vient de sa main sur la base.

Cris et halètements furent bientôt tout ce qui s'échappait des lèvres de Sam, et il bénit l'existence du mur contre lequel il était plaqué parce que sans ça, il se serait tout simplement effondré sous la déferlante de plaisir qui le submergeait. Il osa un regard vers Blaine et découvrit que ses yeux le fixaient toujours, savourant sans retenue le délice pur imprimé sur les traits du blond.

Mais peu importe à quel point il était en train de prendre son pied, Sam n'aimait pas l'idée d'être le seul à profiter de tout ce plaisir. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il parvint à articuler :

« Bla- ah ! – Blaine, ah- arrrr- arrête, s'il- han ! – s'il te plaît… »

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? », demanda le brun après avoir libéré le sexe de Sam de sa bouche gourmande.

Il était toujours à genoux, fixant l'autre jeune homme avec un air adorablement contrarié. Le blond se demanda comment il pouvait toujours le trouver _adorable_ après ce qu'il venait de faire, avant de revenir à ses priorités et de s'écrier :

« Ouais, y a quelque chose qui va pas : t'es beaucoup trop habillé ! »

Blaine se mit à sourire d'une manière qu'il n'avait plus rien de mignonne et se releva pour frotter son corps entièrement vêtu contre celui, nu et brûlant, de son si bel amant.

« À toi de changer ça… »

Sam ne se le fit pas dire de fois, le débarrassant habilement de son débardeur blanc et trempé de sueur qui ne cachait pas grand-chose, de toute façon. Et tout à coup, Blaine se retrouva à nouveau plaqué dos contre le mur, embrassé par cette bouche impatiente qui le rendait fou. Lèvres contre lèvres. Peau contre peau. Désir contre désir.

Le brun sentit plus qu'il ne vit son pantalon et son boxer glisser le long de ses jambes, et il s'agrippa aux épaules se Sam afin d'en libérer ses chevilles. Dans la manœuvre, leurs deux érections se rencontrèrent, leur arrachant un gémissement avant qu'ils ne commencent à se frotter sauvagement l'un contre l'autre.

La main de Sam caressait le ventre de l'autre jeune homme, descendant lentement vers son sexe quémandeur. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, Blaine interrompit son geste et, souriant à l'air ahuri du blond, porta sa main jusqu'à ses lèvres entre lesquelles il fit pénétrer deux de ses doigts. Et il les suça ! Sam se sentit encore durcir rien qu'à cette vision des plus sensuelles, ce qu'il n'aurait pas cru physiquement possible.

Le jeune homme était subjugué par le spectacle inattendu de ses propres doigts allant et venant dans la bouche de Blaine. Par cette langue habile qui s'enroulait langoureusement autour, comme elle l'avait fait pour son sexe quelques instants plus tôt. Cette simple caresse était tellement intense que Sam aurait pu jouir rien qu'en le regardant !

Mais Blaine semblait avoir d'autres projets pour lui. Il finit par délivrer ses doigts et guida sa main jusqu'à ses propres fesses. Sam comprit le message et commença doucement, presque tendrement, à caresser son petit anneau de chair. Le brun lui jeta un regard insistant et il finit par le pénétrer, d'un seul doigt d'abord, puis d'un deuxième dès que Blaine commença à venir à la rencontre de sa main…

« C'est… c'est bon… tu peux y aller… », haleta finalement le brun.

Sam retira donc ses doigts et aida Blaine à se positionner, les bras fermement accrochés à ses épaules et les jambes croisées autour de son bassin. Mais lorsqu'il sentit son gland humide buter contre l'entrée intime du brun, Sam eut un moment de panique :

« Dis, t'es sûr que t'es prêt ? »

« Sam, ça fait _des semaines_ que je suis prêt pour toi… », soupira Blaine. « Je vais quand même pas te _supplier_ de me prendre, si ? »

Pour toute réponse, Sam s'inséra en lui d'un habile coup de reins, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Au moins, il n'avait pas eu à le supplier…

« Ça va ?! », s'affola le blond.

Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour le moment, Blaine se contenta de hocher la tête avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres, qu'il dévora avidement en attendant que la douleur s'atténue. Il essaya de se toucher, mais Sam le devança et se mit à le masturber lentement, délicatement, le faisant se tortiller dans tous les sens sous cet exquis supplice. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il finit par venir à la rencontre du sexe de Sam toujours en lui, et le blond commença à bouger prudemment. Il se retira presque entièrement avant de le pénétrer à nouveau d'un coup puissant. Blaine cria. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec de la douleur, cette fois-ci…

« Recommence… », implora-t-il plus qu'il n'ordonna.

« Comme ça ? », demanda le blond d'une voix rauque avant de répéter son geste.

Un gémissement plus qu'approbateur lui répondit, et il accéléra progressivement ses coups de reins, finissant par le pilonner avec frénésie. Les mains de Sam avaient trouvé leur place sur les hanches du plus petit, qu'il maintenait fermement de manière à cogner à chaque pénétration dans ce point si sensible qui faisait hurler son amant.

Si Sam avait eu des doutes quelques minutes plus tôt, ils étaient bien loin désormais… Il se laissait totalement submerger par le plaisir, aussi bien celui que lui procurait Blaine, si chaud et serré autour de lui, que celui qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage. Rien d'autre n'existait. Rien d'autre qu'eux deux et les sensations incroyables qu'ils se procuraient.

Au bout de longues minutes, qui leur parurent infimes, de ce délicieux traitement, Sam sentit au creux de son ventre le fourmillement indiquant qu'il était au bord de l'orgasme.

Voulant emmener Blaine avec lui au paroxysme du plaisir, il recommença à masturber son sexe palpitant. Mais leur position ne se prêtait pas à cette caresse. Le brun se détacha autant qu'il le put de son amant, posant un doigt mutin sur son torse en signe de patience.

Il l'obligea finalement à sortir de lui, ce qui leur arracha tous deux un grognement de frustration, puis retomba sur ses jambes légèrement endolories. Il lui tourna ensuite le dos, les bras appuyés contre le mur, et lui lança un petit sourire par-dessus son épaule en guise d'invitation. Sam s'empara de ses hanches et le pénétra une énième fois, soupirant de contentement à cette sensation retrouvée. Toujours aussi proche de la jouissance, il glissa sa main le long de la verge dressée de son partenaire et la caressa durement, parsemant son cou de baisers enfiévrés.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Blaine pour atteindre son orgasme. Il fut comme emporté dans un tourbillon de plaisir, et se libéra dans la main de Sam en criant son prénom. Le blond le suivit de peu dans la jouissance, se déversant à l'intérieur de Blaine dans un long râle rauque.

Ils finirent par se séparer, pantelants, et s'effondrèrent lamentablement sur le sol avec le même sourire de profond contentement.

« Sam ? », bredouilla Blaine après un long silence pendant lequel ils reprirent plus ou moins leurs esprits.

« Ouais… », répondit l'interpellé d'une voix pâteuse.

« Tu vas pas t'enfuir en hurlant que le sale gay t'a perverti, hein ? »

« Idiot ! »

« Juste pour vérifier… »

Un autre silence confortable s'installa, puis Sam trouva le courage de se relever et tendit sa main à Blaine pour l'aider à faire de même.

« Bon… on fait quoi ? », hésita le brun, un peu perdu.

Dans son esprit, Sam venait de passer de saleté d'hétéro blessant à amant exceptionnel, il y avait de quoi être perturbé !

« Je propose qu'on commence par une bonne douche. »

« Non, je veux dire pour nous… Enfin, toi et moi, on fait quoi ? On _est_ quoi ? »

« S'il te plaît, juste une douche. Je te promets d'y réfléchir après, là j'suis pas en état… »

« Bon, d'accord… »

Sam était peut-être incapable de mettre un nom sur leur relation, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un talent fou pour se faire comprendre au-delà des mots.

Sous la douche, ils échangèrent leur premier vrai baiser. Un baiser tendre, doux, et… amoureux ? Peut-être pas jusque-là, mais ils n'en étaient pas loin…

Et le magnifique sourire que lui offrit le blond lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent conforta Blaine dans l'idée que non, ils n'avaient définitivement pas besoin de mots.

* * *

Au final, ils n'arrivèrent pas en retard au déjeuner. Ils loupèrent _complètement_ le déjeuner. Et arrivèrent en retard à leur premier cours de l'après-midi. Pas qu'ils s'en soucient réellement, d'ailleurs… Histoire avec monsieur Shuester, ils seraient excusés d'office de toute façon !

À peine furent-ils installés à leur table qu'une voix joueuse les interpella :

« Vous étiez en train de coucher ensemble, pas vrai ? »

« Brit, tu n'en as pas marre de poser cette question dix fois par jour ? », soupira Blaine, pas crédible une seule seconde dans le rôle du type blasé.

« Sauf que cette fois, je le dis pas juste pour vous embêter… », lâcha-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

« Et ça veut dire quoi, ça ? », interrogea le blond, perplexe.

« Ça veut dire _félicitations les gars_ ! Je suis trop fière de vous ! »

Elle les étouffa pratiquement de câlins au beau milieu de la classe. Heureusement pour eux, Shuester renonça à intervenir et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Heu, merci... », hésita Sam, abasourdi.

« Brittany », s'inquiéta soudain Blaine. « Rassure-moi... tu n'en as parlé à personne à part nous, pas vrai ? »

« Personne. Juste vous deux et Sanny... »

Blaine et Sam échangèrent un regard qui reflétait toute la terreur du monde.

« À l'heure qu'il est, tout le Glee Club doit déjà être au courant... », se lamenta le brun. « Et dire que moi-même, je sais toujours pas si on est un couple ou juste... »

Au lieu de lui répondre, Sam lui prit la main en lui adressant un énième sourire. Immédiatement, Blaine retrouva son calme, et se surprit même à sourire lui aussi. Les autres pourraient bien penser ce qu'ils voudraient... Il l'avait, sa réponse.


End file.
